Seeking Peace
by Mislav
Summary: Set post the episode 10x20 "A Place at the Table". Aaron and Jessica find comfort in each other. Aaron/Jessica. Oneshot. Sexual content, kind of OOC. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: I don't own any of "Criminal Minds" characters and I am not making any momey from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **This takes place sometime after 10x20 "A Place at the Table" and before 10x21 "Mr. Scratch". I know that many people don't approve of this pairing, so if you feel that way, you better stop reading now, because you won't enjoy this story. And I know that this is probably OOC and far fetched, but I couldn't help myself.**

Jessica Brooks sighed as she glanced at Aaron Hotchner, sitting in her house, just a few feet away from her. She almost felt guilty for taking his help, but again, it would be rude to decline... and she actually liked having Aaron around. He was sitting at her dining room table, going through some papers, helping her sort out all the paperwork about the new apartment. The apartment that she purchased for her father, using Hotch's money. Within days, she was going to move in there, with Roy. He was currently at his home, but she still had to check on him every few hours. He wanted to stay there over the last few days... well, he was soon to be living with her, as his full-time caretaker, basically. Until the day he died. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"So, how's work?", Jessica asked, almost face-palming herself immediately afterward. It's not like Aaron could share much information with her anyway, working for FBI and all, and it's not like either of them was keen on really delwing into that, after everything that... had happened... but it felt like a right thing to ask. At least from time to time. It was a difficult-and dangerous-job, after all.

Aaron, however, didn't sound upset, or surprised. "Well, we still catch the bad guys. And so far, we can still handle it."

Short silence. Then, a silent answer. "We broke up three months ago."

Jessica cringed, barely suppressing a groan. Not to mention, it genuinely saddened her to learn that. "I'm sorry to hear that", she said. "She... she was really nice."

"It's all right", Aaron said, although sounding a bit solemn. "It was mutual. She got a great job offer from Hong Kong. I didn't want to hold her back."

"Thank you for helping us out... I'm sure he'll feel better there", Jessica said softly as she sat down at the table, facing Aaron. "Living on his own, but still close by... so I can be helping him along..."

Aaron sighed, sorting through the papers in his file. "He needs an assistance, but he wouldn't be happy in a home", he reasoned, looking up for a moment. "And we both have work to do." He looked Jessican in the eyes, a sympathetic look on his face. "You can always ask me for help, of course."

"I know", Jessica agreed, nodding her head. "But, really, you've helped us enough already... don't worry about that. It's just... I don't want to see him with away and just..."

Aaron sighed. "I understand how hard this must be for you. It definitely won't be easy, there's no point denying that. But as long as he has you by his side... he will still feel good once in a while. And believe me, that's a lot."

"Listen, Aaron", Jessica started, looking him in the eyes, her voice warm and gentle. "I know that my father has said some... bad things about you, but I don't feel that way. At all."

"I know", Aaron replied, sincerely. Still, he felt a certain relief after hearing her say that. "There's no need to apologize."

Jessica sighed, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I... I loved Haley. She was my sister. But there's nothing that you could have done..." She took a deep breath, wiping her tears away. "It was Foyet's fault. Nobody else's. I understand that."

Aaron nodded his head, a sad smile appearing on his lips. "I figured", he replied.

"You've been really nice, and helpful. To me, and my father..."

"You're family", Aaron said softly. "And it's not like you haven't been nice to me. And helpful. If anything..."

Jessica chuckled. "Yeah, I hope." She swallowed a lump in her throat, clasping her hands together. "I don't think I would have been able to... move on... go on... without you... I really appreciate it."

Aaron smiled at her, feeling warmth spread through his chest. "Likewise."

In the next moment, Jessica leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Aaron just sat there, as if frozen in place. He did not expect that, and he felt like he was supposed to put an end to it, fast. But before his panicked mind could reach that conclusion, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of Jessica's soft, warm lips pressed against his.

But before he could do anything, Jessica pulled away, rather abruptly. Almost as if she took a sudden wrong turn and only now regained control. Or tried to.

"Jessica...", Aaron spoke up, as if she was in some sort of a trance and had to be talked back into attention. To be fair, he really didn't know what else to say, how to proceed. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he couldn't figure out how, exactly. Not so quickly, not over something as delicate.

"I'm sorry...", she whispered, looking away, her face blushed.

Jessica shuddered, immediately turning to face him. Their eyes locked. She saw sincerity in his eyes, which prompted her to simply come clean right away. "It's just... I have-need-to feel something...", she said, her voice a bit louder now. "You understand me, don't you?"

Before Aaron could answer, Jessica leaned over and kissed him again. They kissed longer this time, both temporarily lost in warmth and comfort that overwhelmed them. Jessica moaned as their tongues met, a moment before Aaron tenderly licked the underside of her tongue, his body leaning into her. She gasped for breath as she pulled away, her body flushed. "You like this, don't you?", she mused, feeling her heart race. "Otherwise you would have left by now... I wouldn't blame you, really... it feels wrong, but at the same time, it doesn't... you know?"

She slowly led his hand up and then closer, pressing it against her breasts. Aaron groaned as he felt her curves on his fingertips, her heart pulsing against his hand. Jessica slowly moved his hand, never breaking an eye contact, her chest heaving under his touch, heavy moans leaving her sweet flushed lips.

Aaron felt like he was supposed to end this, quickly. This was neither the time nor the place, not to mention, Jessica was his sister-in-law... Haley's sister. But he didn't feel repulsed or creeped out, like he expected to. His mind raced, trying to explain this confusing situation. For years after Haley's death, Jessica was so supportive and understanding to him and Jack. She suffered as much as him, probably even more; she and Haley grew up together, after all. But she kept going; helping him along the way, whenever she could. He'd often feel a need to hug her, to hold her close and assure her that everything would be all right, but he seldom did. But now... well, if that was what she wanted... it would be flat out cruel to turn her down, after everything that had happened... it is not like he was disgusted by what had transpired...

And then they kissed again, with even more passion and need than before, their tongues battling for dominance. Aaron gripped at Jessica's blouse and started undoing the buttons, eliciting a moan from her. It all felt so odd, unexpected, abrupt, and yet natural, needed, pleasant; like something they had both wanted, needed, for a while, and now they finally dropped the act and dived in.

Things progressed quickly from there. Still embraced, they slowly moved to Jessica's bedroom, with her closing and locking the door behind. It is at that point that they pulled away, locking an eye contact. Aaron held at Jessica's blouse, breathing heavily, as if waiting for something that would stop them, that would put an end to this. But nothing like that ever happened, and they were both tired of waiting. The blouse was already unbuttoned, and it didn't take much effort to remove it. In turn, Jessica quickly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, practically ripping it off him and then tossing it across the room. They continued kissing, their tongues dipping and exploring, as Jessica undid Aaron's belt and pulled his pants down; in almost the exact same moment, as if on a que, he undid her jeans, making them fall down to her ankles. She stiffed a moan as he pulled her over and pushed her down on the near by bed, climbing on top of her.

Aaron left a trail of warm, wet kisses down Jessica's breasts, belly, thighs, hips-all the way down to her pussy. He felt his erection throb upon noticing a wet spot on her panties, thrill rushing through his naked body. His teeth sank down the panty line and he slowly pulled the panties down, exposing Jessica's wet pussy. She moaned in response, feeling herself shudder, her clit aching as Aaron moved up again, his face now above her nether regions.

He was still hesitant, ashamed, but as soon as Jessica's intoxicating scent burned up his nostrils, a moan escaping her lips as his hot breath stroked her wet pussy, that hesitation was suppressed by a strong, irresistible desire. Feeling a sudden rush of energy run through his tense body, Aaron buried his face between Jessica's bare legs and pressed his lips hard against her pussy, his lips massaging her swollen folds and aching clit. He started out slowly and gently at first, tenderly stroking her entrance and licking drops of her juices, but that soon progressed into passionate, wet kisses and aggressive licking, his lips rubbing hard against her, his tongue moving up and down her hard clit in a delightful rhythm. The feeling of Jessica's smooth warm flesh against his tongue and lips was making Aaron's erection throb, her odor sending his senses into an overdrive. He would make sure to swallow her juices slowly, savoring evey drop, a silk-like texture and bittersweet taste making him shudder with delight.

Jessica gasped, finally abandoning any effort to withhold her heavy moans of lust and pleasure; like that would have made any difference by that point. Every lick made a rush of pleasure go through her, her body shivering at the sensations. When Aaron pushed his tongue up her tight wet hole, while pressing his lips harder against her clit, Jessica cried out his name and shamelessly pushed her wet crotch into his face, her vagina muscles tightening around his tongue, her G-spot throbbing with anticipation. And once Aaron finally nibbled at her sweet spot, she cried out, her heart thundering against her chest as jolts of sexual electricity ran up from her stomach up to her throat.

Aaron felt like he was in a blissful blurr, his tongue buried deep into Jessica's warm wet pussy, eating her out. He slid his tongue up her walls and licked her G-spot as he pressed a wet, passionate kiss on her clit. Immediately afterward, he felt her muscles pulse against his tongue, as his name left her lips in a cry of ecstasy. Jessica's body reveled in pleasure as orgasm worked from her toes to back, a stream of warm cum shooting into Aaron's mouth. He made sure to catch it all, swallowing it slowly as he scooped up every last drop, his insides burning with delight. As he moved away slowly, Jessica sighed, her body flushed and sweaty, a release settling into her gut as a wide smile appeared on her blushing face.

Aaron straightened himself up, as Jessica sat up on the bed. Their eyes locked. They both felt a need to say something, or do something; something that would put an end to any further dirty deeds, or even, somehow, negate what they had done. But no such words crossed their mind. Instead, they found themselves staring at each other again, their eyes locked. Aaron's eyes roamed over Jessica's perky tits, long smooth legs and still wet pussy as he licked his lips, savoring her aroma. Jessica observed Aaron's abs, muscles, and his hard dick, its swollen head glistering with pre cum. Aaron felt his dick throb, his heart speeding up. Jessica felt her insides burning with desire, her mouth dry. She gulped, shuddering, as Aaron started approaching her, mantaining an eye contact the whole time. She shivered when he was mere inches away from her. It was then that he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Jessica moaned, tasting herself as Aaron slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around hers in a loving embrace. Their tongues were dipping and exploring, battling for dominance as their lips rubbed together, their hot breaths melting into one. And as Aaron gently bit her lower lip and pushed his tongue down her throat, sending a jolt go down her pussy, Jessica reached down and grabbed his dick, her mind clouded with lust.

As Aaron moaned against her lips, then gently pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath, Jessica looked up at him, his erection in her hand. She licked her lips slowly, her tongue moving in a tantalizing rhythm, lust shining in her eyes. She sighed before leaning over, her lips parted. Her mouth sank down Aaron's hard dick, she wrapped her lips around the tip as she stroked it with her tongue in a teasing action. Aaron moaned, every lick sending spasms up his body. Jessica's tongue lapped against his hard on, the feeling of his erection in her mouth sending jolts down her pussy. He was rock hard and really aroused, and it wasn't surprising that he didn't last long. As Jessica ran her tongue down the underside of Aaron's erection, her lips pressing against his member tightly, Aaron cried, his body trembling with sensations as he came into Jessica's mouth, his cum hitting at the back of her throat. Jessica shuddered as the warm texture filled her mouth, her tongue lapping up the last drops. She silently gasped as Aaron pulled away and sat down on the bed, next to her, breathing heavily.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, they barely even looked at each other. They knew that they had two options; to walk away and pretend like nothing had happened, or discuss what they just did. The first option simply didn't feel right, and they weren't ready for the latter. Ironically, it just seemed so tempting to embrace each other again and get lost in pleasure and lust once more, until their mind would somehow clear. So, when Aaron felt Jessica slowly scoot over to him, her hand stroking his back, he slowly turned to face her and, as their eyes met, kissed her on the lips again. She quickly reciprocated, pulling him along as she lied down on the bed, her nude body now underneath him. She gasped against his lips as he climbed on top of her, positioning himself between her legs.

As Aaron entered her, Jessica felt a wonderful combination of pleasure and relief. All that time spent worrying about others, caring for others... now, it was just the two of them, doing what they wanted, taking care of their needs... taking a break. It couldn't last long, certainly not long enough. But it was worth it.

The act itself was passionate and intense as much as it was hard and raw, with no room for shame, guilt or fear. Jessica moaned as Aaron took off her bra, tossing it accross the room before he started kissing her perky tits, his lips stroking her curves, his tongue teasing her erected nipples. Jessica gripped at his back and pulled him in closer, deeper, her fingernails scrapping down his skin. Aaron reached down and started stroking her enlarged clit as he continued thrusting in and out of her, his hard dick sliding up and down her wet walls, its tip hitting at her G-spot. And, after several more hard long thrusts, Jessica came, her juices bathing Aaron's cock as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Seeing Jessica's naked body revel in pleasure, while feeling her pussy muscles convulse against his member, was too much for Aaron. As soon as the afterglow flushed over Jessica, Aaron came too, sensations massaging every inch of his body, his senses overwhelmed with pleasure as he cummed into her, giving her two more thrusts at last.

Aaron closed his eyes and sighed as he got off Jessica and lied down on the bed, next to him. He was stiill breathing heavily, his body coated with sweat. He gulped, feeling relief rush through his muscles. He soon felt Jessica's warm body press against his, her head lying down on his chest. He shuddered, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry", Jessica whispered, tremors evident in her voice. "I..."

"It's all right", Aaron said assuredly, pulling her closer. "Nothing wrong happened."

Jessica shuddered, letting out a heavy sigh. "But what happens now?", she wondered in near-whisper, her warm breath stroking Aaron's chest.

"What do you want to happen?", Aaron asked after a short silence.

"I'm not sure", Jessica admitted.

"Then we'll just wait and see", Aaron decided, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

They both knew that they only had, at most, a few minutes left. Then they had to clean up, get dressed, and, literally, go on. With Jessica having her job, and having to check on her father, and Aaron having his job, and Jack to raise...

But for a few minutes, together, they finally felt nothing but peace and comfort.


End file.
